


And They Don't Kiss

by Dragonstomper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, NSFW, not sure if porn, semipornographic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstomper/pseuds/Dragonstomper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the anon tumblr prompt: Moriarty and Seb don't kiss. </p><p>I hope this is what they wanted though I doubt it. heh</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They Don't Kiss

James Moriarty and Sebastian Moran do not kiss.

When Sebastian comes home to their flat with droplets of blood on his coat and the look of a successful predator in his eyes, Jim may pin him to the wall, lighter frame pressed against the marksman, fists balled in the collar of his shirt and teeth digging hungrily into his skin. Sebastian will always growl a warning. "James..." but neither of them pays it any heed. They both know what they want, and Jim isn't nearly as intimidated by Sebastian as Sebastian sometimes is by himself. They may end up rutting on the kitchen table until Sebastian has worn his aggression down to a dull glow in his chest and Jim has been reduced to a state of bliss, sated and indulgent, covered in fluids and spread leisurely over the wooden tabletop like a cat. But they never do anything as mundane as kiss. 

Something so domestic simply doesn’t occur to them. Sebastian can't see Jim as someone capable of something so disgustingly quaint nor does the sniper see himself as someone who would kiss another man. Even on those days when Jim does something so brilliantly cruel that Sebastian can't help but force him down on the nearest piece of furniture and fuck him until they're both satisfied and disoriented and gasping for breath from the sudden intensity of it, Sebastian doesn't consider himself that sort of person. They aren't lovers. They fuck. Their situation is one bred of carnal, animal desire and grudging respect. And because kissing is such a pedestrian romantic cliche, and James Moriarty has no time for anything so droll, they do not kiss.

Though maybe one night, somehow through the darkness thick with Jim's low breathy moans and Sebastian's undignified grunting, something had gone wrong. The sound of the headboard's convulsive thudding against the wall had stilled and the two men had locked eyes. Jim had thrown an arm around Sebastian's sweaty shoulders and buried his face in his neck. He had mewled Sebastian's name in the sweetest tone the sniper had ever heard from the man. And Sebastian had responded by renewing his efforts, not with the vigorous desperate intensity of their usual couplings but with a slow hard attentive rolling of his hips, aiming to give pleasure rather than just take. Jim hadn't resisted as Sebastian pressed his lips to the line of his jaw, then kissed him with languid passionate tenderness that was both stimulating and disconcerting to both of them.

And maybe just for that moment they weren't simply fucking to relieve the tension. Neither would be willing to admit, when their minds were no longer lost to heat and ecstasy and they were forced to face each other with the trappings of their business relationship once again intact, that they had shared something potentially threatening that night. Neither was willing to allow that weakness to take hold. Neither had room in their life for affections. And in the morning when Jim awoke to find himself in Sebastian's warm and steady arms, he had taken a few seconds to indulge the urge to roll over and trace a scar on Sebastian's cheek with one gentle fingertip before he scrunched his nose at the domesticity of it all, sighed dramatically and shoved Sebastian out of bed. And though he would never bring it up, Sebastian had only been feigning sleep.

James Moriarty and Sebastian Moran are not affectionate men. They are not domestic. They do not risk attachments. And they most assuredly do not kiss.


End file.
